teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Alien VS. Piccolo
|image = Episode 26 Thumbnail.jpg |season = 2 |episode = 26 |seasonepisode = 16 |series = DragonBall Z Abridged |producer = Team Four Star |released = December 12, 2011 |runtime = 8:43 |disclaimer = Dende |preceded = "Nail is Piccolo, and so can you!" |followed = "The Saiyan Formerly Known As Prince" |transcript = |video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 26 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Alien VS. Piccolo" is the sixteenth episode of Season 2 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and the twenty-sixth episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on December 12, 2011. The disclaimer is read by Dende. Summary We cut to Piccolo making light work of Freeza 's second form. This leaves Vegeta baffled, as Piccolo wasn't even able to stand up to Nappa on Earth. He decides that either Freeza had hit him so hard he’d fallen into a delusional coma, or that power levels are bullshit. Nail is impressed by Piccolo's fighting abilities, but wishes he had something to do and wonders if Piccolo has any ideas. Understandably, his fusion partner is a little too busy to answer properly. The others begin to hope that Freeza could be defeated, except for Vegeta, who decides to make a run for it. Freeza has other ideas and calls for a time-out against Piccolo so he can intercept Vegeta. The Saiyan is quickly smacked headlong into a plateau/mountain, and Freeza returns to the fight, claiming he has a question for Piccolo. When the Namekian asks what it is, Freeza simply states "die", confusing Piccolo long enough for Freeza to smash him into the ground. Undaunted, Piccolo reveals he has weighted armor, but this simply amuses Freeza, as at this stage it has little effect. Freeza reminds Piccolo that his transformations give him a much greater advantage and starts to unleash his second transformation. Piccolo is powerless to stop this, as Nail distracts him by asking him if he wants to play a game of Minesweeper. Freeza asks Piccolo what he thinks of his third form, and Piccolo responds "I think Ridley Scott's gonna sue somebody". Unable to land a hit, Piccolo realizes he is now completely outmatched. Freeza beats Piccolo up relentlessly, using a game he calls Pain Ball, causing Gohan to rush in to help. Vegeta asks Krillin to almost kill him, hoping he will become stronger as a result, with the promise he will not punch him. However, Krillin attacks before Vegeta is ready, and the wounded prince takes back his promise. Gohan launches a huge Masenko beam at Freeza, but this is simply bounced back at Gohan. Fortunately, Piccolo intervenes and saves Gohan's life again, although the former says that “saving him” is a little subjective. Freeza decides that they need to get a move on and asks if everyone's got tired of his third form. They all agree, and he begins to transform once more. Vegeta pleads with Dende to heal him, but Dende claims he has a hard time hearing him over "the smell of my people's blood on his hands". He also reminds Vegeta that he doesn't even know Dende's name and proceeds to heal Piccolo instead. However, Piccolo insists that Dende heal Vegeta, as Freeza is getting insanely powerful. Dende heals Vegeta, who threatens to kick his face in for the earlier taunts. Dende reminds him that it would be a bad idea to injure the "White Mage" of the group, but is suddenly left lifeless by an energy blast. This is revealed to be from Freeza, who is in his final form. Cast *Lanipator - Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Kanassans *LittleKuriboh - Frieza *MasakoX - Gohan *Takahata101 - Dende *Hbi2k - Nail Music *Kenji Yamamoto - Scampering Battle *Kageyama Hironobu - Cha-la-Head-Cha-la *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Kyoufu no Ginyu Tokusentai *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Kaibutsu Freezer VS Densetsu no Suupa Saiya-jin *Kenji Yamamoto - A Moment of Shuddering *Kenji Yamamoto - Frantic Cover Running Gags *'Krillin Owned Count 26:' Krillin tries to crack his neck like Piccolo does. It doesn't end well. *Nail continues to make witty remarks and doesn't appear to be fading away into Piccolo's subconscious anytime soon! *Krillin refers to Dende as Little Green, and claims to be confused when Gohan points out he's been getting his name wrong the whole time. Vegeta also believes Dende's name to be Little Green. Trivia *This is the last episode to be released in 2011. *When reading the disclaimer, Dende does not say the "non-profit' line. *At 8 minutes and 44 seconds, this episode is considerably shorter than most episodes involving Freeza. This is impressive when you consider he makes two transformations in total. *This is the last appearance of Freeza's 2nd form, the only appearance of his 3rd form, and the first appearance of his 4th form. *It appears that Piccolo can connect to the internet using his antenna. *The single-player game Minesweeper is referred to by Nail and Piccolo. *References are made to the Alien franchise, hence the episode's title. **In reference; it's a satire of "Alien VS Predator" *The episode features art by Kirapop and Alysia Casper. *Whilst trying to escape, Vegeta refers to the inhabitants of Freeza Planet 419, who can "see the future". The action cuts to them making a series of predictions about future events in Dragon Ball Z. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 2x16 2x16 2x16